Éste Es El Día
by Madame Poulain
Summary: La ve desde la oscuridad, no se detiene en sólo mirarla, sabe que hay algo más y ella también, porque los dos anhelan complementar su alma mientras giran torno a aquel vals. One-shot Scorp/Lily. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente de la güera Jotaká. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con mi imaginación, y si fueran míos, Scorpius quedaría con Lily.

* * *

******—Este Es El Día********—**

**************&.**

Minerva siempre se ha distinguido por ser una profesora con elegancia, con su porte y la forma en que se expresa, sabe muy bien cómo actuar en cada situación y nunca, nada de lo que hace está fuera de lugar. Entonces, lo más correcto es que sí se realice ese baile, es lo mejor y más adecuado, por supuesto, el baile de Halloween no está fuera de lugar, al igual que ella, aunque a la profesora Sprout no le convenza mucho la idea.

El festejo se llevará a cabo en el Gran Salón, el treinta y uno de octubre, a las ocho de la noche. Lily Potter que nunca ha faltado a un baile, y más si es tan elegante como los que organiza su maestra preferida, no podrá faltar a éste. Porque Lily Luna es el alma de las fiestas, pero siempre lo hace a su manera, le encanta deslizarse en la pista de baile, girar y girar sin nunca parar, pero ella no lo quiere hacer sola, desea que alguien la acompañe en su aventura, aunque James tiene no uno, ni dos sino tres pies izquierdos y Albus es un aguafiestas al que no le gusta ni siquiera pararse en una. Sus primos son otro cuento.

Ella dice que para bailar se necesitan dos almas y la joven todavía no tiene la suya, requiere encontrarla para ese baile, pero no puede poner una nota en el tablón de anuncios de la sala de Gryffindor, diciendo que quién quiere acompañarla y claro, que sepa bailar, porque es una oportunidad que no debe desperdiciar, y ni el rubio de Hufflepuff, o el castaño de Ravenclaw, ni mucho menos el moreno de Slytherin es el alma que necesita, pero… ya la encontrará.

La pelirroja no baila en la pista, ella vuela en la pista, se desliza y flota como una nube que es arrastrada por el viento.

El día tan esperado llega pronto. Calabazas, colores naranjas y negros decoran el escenario. Un centenar de alumnos debidamente vestidos se acumulan en el Gran Salón riendo y viendo todo a su alrededor. Algunos ya bailan algunas canciones movidas, pero Lily Luna no.

Permanece sentada en la mesa, con su vestido negro cayéndole a los lados, con sus mechones rojizos recogidos en un desaliñado moño, sus pequeños pies ensartados en las zapatillas que Tía Fleur le regaló, con las finas y pequeñas manos que se tamborilean sobre la mesa, en espera de que alguien las toma y las guíe, a ella y a sus manos, al centro del lugar para empezar a bailar, y con esa sonrisa que aunque pase el tiempo se ensancha más en sus labios, esperando para que no sea fingida.

Mira a sus lados, su mejor amiga está bailando con su novio, sus hermanos y primos quien sabe dónde se metieron y sus demás compañeros parecen estar tan entretenidos con sus asuntos, que no se dan cuenta que la pequeña Potter está sola. Lily Luna se da el placer de rechazar a sus tres pretendientes, es que ella espera por otro, y quiere que la entiendan.

**...**

La observa desde la esquina casi oscura en que se encuentra. Ve como juega nerviosamente con la pulsera que lleva en su mano izquierda. El tonto de Ravenclaw, ese estúpido niñato castaño que no sabe ni lo que quiere, se le acerca y le tiende la mano, ella lo mira, pero no lo acepta. Scorpius sonríe porque está seguro que Potter le hará lo mismo a los otros dos. Esboza esa mueca altanera, tan propia de él, porque Lily Luna es tan terca que es la única que se da el lujo de rechazarlos, como él también rechazó a otras tres.

El baile le parece cosa superficial, pero cómo le divierte ver a todos esos niños que según dicen bailar, ¡ha!, eso no es bailar, porque lo que ellos hacen es sacudir el cuerpo en pasos torpes que no causan ninguna gracia. En cambio, Scorpius sí sabe bailar, lo dicen sus tres horas diarias que pasó en toda su infancia frente a un espejo perfeccionando sus pasos, pero lo de él es un talento natural.

Deja de observarla desde la oscuridad y se decide a actuar. Lily Potter sigue jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, que ahora tiran de los mechones de su moño casi deshecho. La sonrisa hipócrita le corona todavía su boca, pero empieza a ser más pequeña. Suspira porque quiere bailar, pero nadie es el indicado. Sigue esperando a su alma, esa que sepa lo que signifique bailar. Ésta es su última oportunidad, porque el que puede ser su compañero se va en menos de un año y ella… ella ya no sabe cuanto tiempo pasará enclaustrada dentro de aquel castillo, porque perdió la cuenta de los días.

Alguien se coloca frente a ella, la barre con su mirada burlona que tan perfectamente conoce y esa sonrisa soberbia le ensancha aún más el corazón.

Scorpius se inclina y le tiende su mano en una muestra para que la acepte.

******—**¿Bailas, Potter?

Lily Luna le sonríe descaradamente, y es su turno para observarlo a su antojo. Scorpius se ve diabólicamente guapo, con ese traje negro que lleva puesto, con el pelo debidamente arreglado y el rostro más pálido que de costumbre, debe ser efecto de las luces.

******—**Ni en tus sueños, Malfoy.

Le vuelve a sonreír y toma su mano. Juntos se dirigen al centro del Gran Salón.

Lily Luna por fin pudo bailar con el hombre que tanto quería que la sacara a hacerlo.

* * *

Si. Está raro, es raro, soy rara. Porque nunca había escrito algo de ellos, pero me empezaron a fascinar y me dio por escribir una viñeta sobre ellas, así que espero que les guste. Gracias Yani por corregirmela, aunque te darás cuenta que ni el título ni el final es el que leíste XD.

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

**Madame Delacour 27/07/09**

**REEDITADO: **Hay Dios, qué horroroso título tenía antes, y aunque el que tiene ahorita suckee, lo siento mejorcito.

**02/01/11**


End file.
